


prepare for trouble (and make it double)

by lovelyebin



Category: IZONE (Band), Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Aristocracy, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyebin/pseuds/lovelyebin
Summary: "As you know," Their father starts, "the annual business dinner is coming up."Yujin wrinkles her nose around her bite of food as Minhee pushes his vegetables around his plate."And this year, I'd like for you to be courted.""What?" Minhee exclaims, head snapping up, and Yujin drops her spoon in surprise.Minhee and Yujin have a week to find fake (or real?) dates. This can only end well, right? ...Right?





	prepare for trouble (and make it double)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yujin is a little annoying. Minhee puts up with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really wish i could bring you an explanation but every time i try bubbles keep coming out of my mouth please help i don't think i can bear the taste of soap any longer

**Ahn Yujin **@AhnYujinOfficial  
Thank you to our guest speaker Ms. Kim for taking  
the time out of her busy schedule to talk about the  
current plans for the education system! It was lovely  
having her at our school. @Hyolyn

**yujinnie 🔒 **@puppyujin  
today i watched minhee drop an entire plate of  
lasagna onto the ground . rest in fucking pieces

* * *

Yujin bursts unceremoniously into Minhee's room, throwing all her school supplies onto his bed.

She hops onto it, making her papers go flying. "Hey dummy, what'd you get for number four?"

Looking up from his book and seeing the door still ajar, Minhee groans from the couch on the other side of the room and puts his novel away in a bookshelf before standing to go close it. Yujin's already sprawled across the king sized mattress, claiming that it's "free real estate", so Minhee plops down on his desk chair beside the bed. She makes herself comfortable, piling pillows around her and basking in the evening sun streaming in through the window.

"Why are you asking a dummy for answers?" He asks, pulling out his own work from his backpack.

"So you admit you're a dummy," Yujin grins, and Minhee throws an old shirt from his gym bag at her.

She yelps in disgust, whipping it right back at her brother. "Gross! I just need help, you know I'm weak in math."

Minhee catches it, and tosses it right back into where he got it from, much to Yujin's distate. He continues rummaging through his bag. Ah, a granola bar, yum. He places it on his desk along with his notebooks. "No, you're fine at math, you just want the answers now so Wonyoung doesn't have to wait any longer."

If Yujin had puppy ears, they'd flop down at the sides of her head. "Well excuse me for wanting to be a good friend."

He raises his hands in surrender, then reaches back down to give Yujin his notes. She takes them gratefully and pulls out her phone to take pictures.

"I owe you one," She sighs gratefully.

"Not like you'd go through with that favour,"

"You have so little trust in me," She sniffs, flipping through the pages.

"Bold of you to assume I had any in the first place," He contends, and Yujin grapples for one of the pillows in her makeshift nest to throw at him.

Minhee laughs as he gets hit, and Yujin joins in, sticking her tongue out at him playfully.

Neither of them would ever willingly admit it, but becoming siblings was probably the best change of events in their lives. And it's not only because they got to tip over the chocolate fountain at the wedding with little reprimand because their parents were occupied doing other things. Minhee takes a bite of the half eaten granola bar and Yujin pretends to gag, swearing she saw a hair in the wrapper. Minhee keeps munching because he's a nasty boy who would eat dirt if you dared him to (he has). 

There's a soft _ding_ and Yujin grins at her phone, quickly finding a sticker to reply to the one Wonyoung sent her in thanks. Minhee smirks. "If I didn't know you were sending her notes, I'd think you were texting a boyfriend."

Going stiff, Yujin lets the thought of Wonyoung being her boyfr- girlfriend? Is that a thing that other girls can have? Yujin's not really sure, cloud her mind before suppressing it deep, deep down. It's not an unpleasant thought by any means, but it brings up some questions about herself that she's not quite ready to answer just yet. She can feel the heat rising to her face and her throat going tight but she doesn't know why. She has to think of something before she's silent for too long and Minhee starts getting the wrong ideas. 

"You _wish_ you had someone as close as Wonyoung is to me," Yujin shoots back. She panics momentarily, wondering if that would imply something else entirely, but Minhee's jaw drops in shock and she knows she's got him.

"Wh- you-" Minhee sputters, "I have friends!"

Yujin whistles lowly. "You wouldn't need to be so defensive if you actually did have any,"

"I do!" Minhee insists. "You've seen Hyeongjun, he's been over like, a thousand times!"

"Mm." Yujin replies, clearly not paying attention anymore, very focused on a blank page in Minhee's math notebook. _Dating Wonyoung?_ She pushes the thought away more vigorously.

Minhee throws his arms up in exasperation, standing and angrily walking out the door. Yujin blinks as she watches him leave, wondering if he'll realize. She's expecting it when Minhee flings the door open again moments later. He points at her. "This is my room!"

She laughs until she snorts and falls onto the bed, as Minhee stomps over to gather up all her stuff to carry it to her room.

"Nooo," she wheezes, getting off the bed and stumbling after him down the hall, hands clutching her sides to support herself.

With no hesitation or remorse, Minhee dumps her things in front of her bedroom door, and she collapses to the ground in a fit of giggles, seeing Minhee's frustrated face as he turns around. He pretends to kick her when we walks past, but Yujin takes that as an opportunity to grab at his ankle and pull him down with her. He shouts and lands with a thud, and Yujin can't breathe as he begins smacking her on the arm.

Someone clearing their throat makes them freeze, and they look up from the ground to see their father with an indiscernible expression on his face. They both scramble to get up and hang their heads low in apology.

"Sorry dad," Minhee says softly.

They hear him exhale sharply. "Don't forget to clean that up." He says, gesturing to the mess of school supplies at Yujin's door, then whisks past them, the strong scent of his cologne trailing behind.

"Thanks," Yujin whispers once he's gone, bending down to start picking up the scattered sheets and pencils.

Shaking his head, Minhee crouches to help her out. "No need, it's my fault."

She nudges his shoulder with hers. "You always take the blame though, I feel bad."

He does it back. "I'm used to it."

Yujin frowns, and Minhee gives her what he hopes is a reassuring smile. "It's fine, I promise," he says. "Wanna go out for bubble tea after school tomorrow?"

Thinking for a moment, Yujin slowly mirrors his grin.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

_"You wanted to meet me?"_

_Yujin looks out over the horizon for a moment before turning to see Wonyoung, coming through the roof entrance. The sun is setting, casting her in a golden light as the breeze blows through her hair, making the the scene look like a painting that Yujin would give millions to auction for. Yujin's palms go sweaty, unused to this feeling that's churning around in her stomach. Wonyoung tilts her head, and Yujin's legs move on their own, taking one step, two steps, three steps closer until they're nearly nose to nose and Yujin tilts her head up to k-_

There's someone gently shaking her awake and Yujin swats around blindly, whining when her blanket is pulled away from her body. She feels like she's been plunged into icy water, as she curls into herself to conserve warmth.

"You forgot to set your alarm," Her mother's voice drifts into her ears.

"Mrfph." Yujin replies, smushing her face into her pillow. What was that _dream?_

A sigh. "School starts in ten minutes."

That makes Yujin's eyes snap open and she sits up so fast there's spots in her vision. "WHAT?" She asks, throat hoarse from sleep.

Her mother gives her that ever-present, serene smile she has and stands up. "Better get ready, sweetie." 

She leaves Yujin to fumble around her room, stuffing everything she needs into her backpack before haphazardly putting on her uniform and running downstairs. She jumps down the last few, ignoring the shock that goes shoots up her ankles. She runs to the car waiting at the front of the house and hops in, trying to catch her breath, lightheaded. Minhee looks at her as their driver starts the car.

"Did you wake up in a tornado or something?" He asks, handing her a muffin he's saved from the kitchens. They begin moving, and Yujin clutches it in her hands to prevent it from flying out of her grasp. They've have an embarrassing amount of breakfast-car-driver related incidents from this month alone.

She says a quick thanks before basically inhaling the baked good, leaving Minhee even more concerned.

"Don't worry about it." She says, grabbing his water bottle and taking a much needed sip. He doesn't contest it.

* * *

"You look like a mess," Wonyoung points out helpfully as Yujin meets her at the front of the school. She offers her wrist and Yujin takes a pink hair tie from around it, beginning to comb through her hair with her fingers.

"Really? I didn't know," Yujin deadpans, tying up a ponytail so she doesn't have to deal with the forest that she calls her head.

Wonyoung doesn't reply, just fixes up Yujin's tie and shirt with no prompting, fingers deft and used to the actions, even when they're both walking through the halls. Tightening up her hair, Yujin sighs and wipes the some of the grossness off her face. Yujin wouldn't call herself tardy, but she's come to class just barely on time on so many occasions that she's surprised the school hasn't contacted her parents. Wonyoung gives her a once over and nods, looking satisfied. They're right outside their classroom when she says, "Wait."

And so Yujin does, stopping to look at her. Wonyoung's thumb brushes off the crumbs at the side of Yujin's mouth, and smiles. Yujin is stuck there as Wonyoung walking into class and it takes a bit for her to break out of the sudden heart-racing feeling that's come over her.

She's a more than a little distracted during the lesson that day, unable to get the softness of Wonyoung's thumb near her lips out of her mind. She'll have to go to the nurse's office later to tell them she's feeling ill.

* * *

Lunch time comes around eventually, and after filling their trays, Yujin and Wonyoung make their way to their regular table.

"Hey losers," Yujin says as they reach their friends, Wonyoung rolling her eyes beside her.

"Says the biggest loser," Wonyoung quips, and Yujin steals the melon milk off her tray in retaliation. Wonyoung looks annoyed, but doesn't make a move to get it back.

Across from them, Hitomi frowns. "That's not nice to say."

"No, they mean it in a good way!" Yena says, giving the youngest two at their table a not-so-subtle wink. "It's what you call friends you are very close with."

Hitomi is still skeptical but she nods anyways.

When Yuri and Chaewon join them later, they're taken aback by Hitomi's "Hello losers!" and they (including Hitomi herself) don't know why everyone else is laughing so hard.

* * *

Dinner at the Kang-Ahn household isn't always an enjoyable occasion, with their father being a closed off, succinct person, and Minhee and Yujin feeling too awkward to actually talk. Their mother is usually the buffer for this, getting conversation going so that it's bearable. Unfortunately, she's busy at a meeting and the siblings take glances at each other while picking at their food. They're still a little full from their bubble tea (and snacks) outing from earlier, but Yujin does take some spoonfuls of soup to be polite.

It's a little on edge, but Minhee and Yujin don't want to leave so early into the meal. Minhee can tell that his dad wants to say something as well, for he keeps looking at both of them, then as if thinking the better of it, returns to his plate. The event of him (almost) scolding them from the night before is still fresh in everyone's memories, possibly contributing the the thick tension in the air.

"As you know," Their father starts, breaking the silence. Minhee lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Yujin's shoulders relax a fraction. "The annual business dinner is coming up."

Yujin wrinkles her nose around her bite of food as Minhee pushes his vegetables around his plate.

There's almost a pause of hesitation before their father continues. "And this year, I'd like for you to be courted."

"What?" Minhee exclaims, head snapping up, and Yujin drops her spoon in surprise.

"I have a boyfriend." Yujin blurts out suddenly, not even knowing where the statement came from.

"M-me too!" Minhee says, then flushes, adding, "A girlfriend I mean. I have a girlfriend."

Yujin shoots him a doubtful look, and Minhee does one right back. Their father sighs and puts down his utensils.

"Very well. I'd like to see them next Friday evening." He excuses himself and walks out of the dining room.

A caretaker bustles in and takes their dishes, clearly sensing that they wouldn't be finished tonight.

"Shit," Minhee hisses after he can't hear footsteps anymore, putting his face into his hands.

"Shit." Yujin agrees, dread crawling up her spine._ What now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *minecraft door opening and closing sound* that was my brain, it just left


End file.
